Memories
by Kira-Hime
Summary: Kagome has lost her memories...The consequences are worse than she knows. Will Inuyasha be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! My name is Kira-chan, and this is Memories! I hope you find it interesting. Well, anyways, I don't want to bore you right now, so please go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha…I am but a humble fan sharing my ideas with the rest of the Inuyasha-loving world.**

**Memories: **_Chapter One_

The girl opened her eyes, and everything was a daze. Darkness… where was she? All of a sudden, a certain memory came to mind…

_1st grade…a childish voice recites:_

"_Little Miss Muffet; sat on a tuffet; eating her curds and whey; along came a spider; who sat down beside her; and frightened Miss Muffet away!"_

But Kagome couldn't run away. For this spider was far more powerful…

Images grew clearer in her head… and a certain half-demon came to mind. But it seemed odd that she could not remember his name. A whirl of silver, and gold, and red...clouded her thinking.

_Inu...Inuy...nngghh!_

_­_Pain- a sharp burst of it struck her mind as she formulated a name…somehow she felt it was important…yet the sharp bursts of pain returned.

The name…it was just beyond her reach…the tip of her tongue…_Inu…Inuy…_

She blacked out.

A/N: Well… this is Chapter One… ehehe……hope you enjoyed it. I know it is very short, but that's because I didn't know if people would be interested. Please review! I would really appreciate constructive criticism…because this is my first story. Of course, I am open to any ideas you have concerning the storyline.

Quote of the Day: To the world you are one person…to one person you are the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, everyone! This is Kira-chan, and I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. I don't have anything to say, so I'll just go on to the story….**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha…I am but a humble fan sharing my ideas with the rest of the Inuyasha-loving world.**

**Memories: **_Chapter Two_

A shrill, yet familiar voice disturbed the quiet of the forest.

"How could you even ask that? What kind of idiot are you? You know that I don't love Koga! It's not my fault that he thinks I'm his "woman"!

"What's your _problem_? All I asked was whether you were seriously considering being that stupid wolf's mate! And besides, how am I supposed to figure that out when you don't even say anything when he comes by and bothers us! All YOU did was stand off to the side going "_STOP FIGHTING!_"(- he imitated this in a high voice) while he was making claims on you! At this rate, I thought you really did want to be his mate! What the hell do you expect me to think!" ranted Inuyasha.

---Meanwhile Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were sitting down in the clearing under the tree, eating lunch. Of course, the shouting match was no unusual pastime after Koga had came by.

Miroku raised a hand in the direction of Inuyasha when he realized that the half-demon had said too much- "Inu-"- but before he could it was too late--

"Inuyasha, you JERK! SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT-SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"What an idiot. He said too much this time. I guess he'll never learn," commented Sango calmly as she sat eating her onigiri.

"But that's one SCARY Kagome…" whimpered Shippo.

The little fox demon scampered over to the face-down Inuyasha and jumped several times on his head, saying "Hey, Inuyasha, can I have your ramen? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Observing Inuyasha's reaction, he yelled to the others- "Wow, Inuyasha's out cold," and went off to eat Inuyasha's ramen…

Kagome was still fuming as she finished her lunch and got up, grabbing her huge yellow backpack.

"Tell that BAKA that I'm going home. And he BETTER NOT COME AND GET ME!"

With that she stalked off to the well, to spend some time in her home in the future.

Those were the last words they would hear from her for a long time, but then, Miroku, Sango, or Shippo would never have known that during the usual routine of Kagome's and Inuyasha's fights, something would go wrong.

_That STUPID JERK! How could he even think that I wouldn't say anything about Koga on purpose! _

Up ahead, Kagome could only just see the Bone-Eater's Well. "I'll stay for a few days, but he'll probably come for me by then…," she said to herself.

She sat on the edge of the well for a couple of minutes. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt the need to sort things out, with only herself to talk to.

_I guess that maybe I was a little too harsh on Inuyasha? But still, how could he ask me those questions? Possessive jerk! And then he's always ready to run off to Kikyo! What a hypocrite!_

She finally got up and turned around facing the well, ready to take herself back to the future where she belonged…

All of a sudden, something grabbed her from behind. Giant pincers clutched her small form, squeezing her body as if it were just a doll. A giant black spider lifted her into the air…

"Naraku!"

The demonic spider's head changed, contorting itself until it became a face, the face of the most evil being to exist in this era.

"Well, well, well, little miko…," he commented silkily, "don't you know that little girls shouldn't be playing all by themselves? There are a lot of terrible things in the forest, like bandits, or demons, or even _spiders…_"

Her face was distorted in pain as he crushed her in his grip, and the painful torture was not something she could handle.

Yet before she lost consciousness, there was one familiar word that escaped her lips in a hopeless plea for help:

"_Inuyasha!"_

**Well, there we go! All done for today! Sorry to be ending with cliffies…but it helps poses a lot of questions over the story, ne? Like, will Inuyasha ever wake from his unconscious state? Will he find out about Kagome's absence? Just in case you don't really get how exactly things relate to each other, this is one of the events that obviously happened before the first chapter. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far! Thanks to Tessadragon, my first reviewer! Arigato gozaimasu! Please review, everyone!**

**Quote of the day: Que sera sera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, everyone! This is Kira-chan, and I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while..but I couldn't help it! My teachers are evil…IIII Well then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha…I am but a humble fan sharing my ideas with the rest of the Inuyasha-loving world.

* * *

**

**Memories: **_Chapter Three_

"SHE WHAT!" Inuyasha who had finally been able to get up, was quite infuriated when he discovered that Kagome had gone home.

"Well, what did u expect, Inuyasha? You were being an idiot!" said Shippo, earning himself a bonk on the head.

"Owww! You just watch, I'll tell on you when Kagome comes back!" he cried.

But Inuyasha was already too far away to hear him, racing towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

"It seems Inuyasha will never learn…", sighed Miroku, "you need to give a woman time to calm down after you rile her up that badly."

* * *

Inuyasha climbed out of the small shed that housed the Bone-Eater's Well in present-day Tokyo, muttering to himself. "Stupid Kagome…Who told her she could go home … especially now, she knows we don't have enough time for this…!" 

He stomped up to the house and opened the door, yelling "Kagome!" He found the rest of the family eating lunch, and asked them "Hey..? Where's Kagome?" .

Kagome's mom looked puzzled and replied "Oh hello, Inuyasha! Kagome hasn't been home today…did she say she was coming here?"

Sota looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh don't tell me. You pissed her off, and she came running back. Wow, she must have been really mad then. She probably went to WacDonald's with her friends."

" In that case," said her mother. " why don't you join us for lunch? You can wait for her until she comes back."

* * *

The day passed, and the midsummer moon rose in the clear night sky. 

Kagome hadn't come home yet. Inuyasha's impatience grew, and was also getting a little worried in the back of his mind.

Sota came to him and said worriedly-

"Hey Inuyasha.. I know Kagome pretty well, and no matter how mad she gets, she always comes home for dinner. Do you think that maybe she didn't actually come here?"

Inuyasha was more worried now. He decided that Kagome probably just tricked him into thinking that she went home, just to piss him off.

"Just wait…Kagome! I'm gonna KILL you!" He went back through the well, and barged into one of the two cabins that they stayed in, and surprising Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were eating dinner.

"That IT! Where are you guys hiding her! I can't believe you guys would help her do something so immature!"

Miroku interrupted him.

" Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Kagome went home. She told us herself!"

" Does that mean she wasn't at home?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Yeah…she wasn't at home…" said Inuyasha.

"So, where is she?" asked Shippo.

* * *

**Well then, there you are. It may seem to be going a bit too slow, but that's because I think two of my chapters may equal one episode…I'm not sure though. Though I know the general direction of the story, I'm not exactly sure with details, so I'm stalling…ehehe But don't worry, I promise that I will never abandon the story! I will be committed, because I hate it when people do that. You have my word! But I have one request to make of you readers! PLEASE, PLEASE review my story. You could even make suggestions if you like! But PLEASE, PLEASE tell me how I'm doing in you opinion! I really would love your input ! **

**Quote of the Day: Everything is possible. The impossible just takes longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! Yes I have decided to update sooner! Because I'm avoiding my homework! Anyways…on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha…I am but a humble fan sharing my ideas with the rest of the Inuyasha-loving world.

* * *

**

**Memories: **_Chapter 4_

In the dark castle, the transformation process neared its completion.

The girl with empty eyes held her mirror up towards the young woman who lay peacefully on the bed, in an unconscious state. Unbeknownst to this woman, the pure white feathers of her memories were being sucked into the world on the other side of this mirror.

"Kanna… are you done?", came a silky voice that resonated through the castle, but whose owner's location could never be traced.

"Yes…almost.", replied the girl.

"It seems that the process is taking longer than usual."

"Yes…the woman's willpower is proving to be stronger than most…I suppose this could be attributed to her spiritual powers…"

"Well do hurry up…and I shall send Kagura to help when you are finished. I, myself, shall be there soon…"

* * *

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha and the rest of the group were frantically searching the area.

Inuyasha returned, and Shippo came to meet him, face falling at the fact that Kagome was not with him.

Sango and Miroku also returned on Kirara, also having failed in their search.

" I can think of only one person…who might have taken her," said Inuyasha, "_Naraku!_"

* * *

Naraku walked into the dark room and was faced by three figures.

One was Kanna, the little girl dressed in her usual white, holding her mirror; a face devoid of emotion.

One was Kagura, the woman with the scarlet eyes who controlled the wind, standing, with the usual look on her face that radiated her ever-lasting hate of Naraku.

The third figure was another young woman, with hair as black as a raven, and deep, violet eyes. Even by looking at her, one could tell that she was not someone that a normal human, even some full-fledged demons would mess with. She was dressed in a completely black kimono, with a violet obi. There was something in her gaze that made her seem evil.

Naraku was pleased. This would be the ultimate weapon, the one that would destroy his most annoying enemies once and for all.

"I am the person you work for, and if necessary give your life for…" he told her,

"Now…do you remember what your name is?"

The woman started to answer, "_K--_", but instantly blanched as sharp bursts of pain invaded her mind.

"Good," replied Naraku with a smirk, "you do not have one as of yet."

"You do not have a past, so there is no reason to try to remember **anything **at all."

* * *

**Ooh…looks like I'm getting somewhere, doesn't it. MUAHAHA! I'm feeling so evil right now… Yes, I can feel your "What a weirdo" glares right now. By the way, this is probably going to be an Kag/Inu fic. So, now I need your help! Naraku's newest minion has forgotten her real name and would like to let you guys decide what it will be! Kira-chan is going to hold a vote!**

**So here are the choices. Please feel free however to make other suggestions as well. They have got to start with K though, because for some weird reason, I just noticed that most of Naraku's permanent "employees" have names that start with K…0o**

**Kisa**

**Kyoko**

**Karin**

**Kazura **

**I won't go on until I know I have gotten a name…because I need it for the next chapter…MUAHAHA! So since you are gonna vote, PLEASE review me while you're at it!**

**Quote of the Day: What was, was; what is, is; what will be, will be.**


End file.
